The Way She Was
The Way She Was (ハルカが来た道もう一度, The Road Halca Comes Down Once Again) is the 39th episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on January 9, 2005 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Halca explains to the audience that the whole episode is about her. She recalls her encounter with her father in When The Boss Goes Marching In (Episode 35). Halca then begins recalling the previous episodes' events, such as the Elemental Legions fighting the crystal-controlled Legendz and her father's plan of eliminating all Legendz in the world, as well as when she tries to reach and call out for her mother who is encased inside Jabberwock's Souldoll. Later, Halca is shown sitting alone in her room. Her teacher self appears behind her seat. She explained that she loved Legendz and recalls her childhood. The next scene shows Halca as a child sitting while reading a book about Legendz. Her father sits by her side and Halca confesses to him that she loves Legendz. Her teacher self then expresses her excitement of meeting a real Legendz, and recalls Shiron summoned in Enter The Goblin (Episode 6) and upon seeing him, Halca dances in excitement. The teacher self then disappeared. Next, Halca's Legendz-crazed side appears, saying that she loved Legendz. She recalls the time when she saw Shiron's past opponents (such as Giant Crab, Anna and Greedo) and was dancing happily. Back to the present, the Legendz-crazed side claims that she loved Legendz. But she becomes doubted upon hearing Meg's words, and how she saw Garion raging while Shiron and Zuou desperately tries to stop her as well as seeing the Elemental Legion and discovering about the Legendz War. The Legendz-crazed side then says she must protect the children and pleaded to Shiron about not involving the children anymore. Despite this, Shiron reluctantly breaks his promise. The real Halca stays silent, getting doubted. The next scene shows the scene recalling the Lesser Gargoyles' attack in Episode 26. Also, it shows the moment where Tornado Elemental Legion formed once again, causing the water to form a wave that swallows Halca. Dino is later shown reborning the Volcano Elemental Legion. Later, after the fight ends, Halca is shown frowning at Shiron. She is later seen breaking the bottle with Shiron's feather inside it. The next scene shifts to the end of Episode 28, where Halca visits Ranshiin's hideout while bringing the Book of Helix to him. Afterwards, Halca's go-die Legendz side appears and tells that's the reason she went to Ranshiin in order to prevent the kids getting involved anymore and to seperate the Legendz from the children. She recalls the Legendz Club's previous fights, such as Greedo and Killbeat's fight, the battle between Shiron and Cloud Giant, also Zuou and Yeti's fight. However, all those fights are won by the good side, which led the go-die Legendz side to wonder why things aren't going well. The go-die Legendz side then asks Halca to think what she has been doing there. She claims to Halca that she has not completed anything yet. Halca is surprised that it was actually her who hasn't accomplished anything yet. Her three old selves appears in front of her, with three of them explaining about her goals all this time, and her most important goal is to change the world where Legendz run rampant by taking all Souldolls in DWC's possession and sealing them underground. This causes Halca to be reminded of the event where she stumbles upon Jabberwock's Souldoll. She confronts her father who is secretly talking to someone and saw Jabberwock's Souldoll nearby, astonished about the gigantic souldoll. Yul tells her about his plan and that he is the Darkness Saga now. Halca is surprised of all his actions, just when she heard Lad, her mother calling her out from nowhere. Halca then found her mother is actually encased inside the Souldoll, causing her to desperately try to reach out for the Souldoll. Yul tries to calm Halca down, saying that Lad did this for his sake and he does this to make Lad happy. Remembering this event, Halca begins to frantically say that the statement is wrong. Her other selves claimed that it was right. Halca again states it is wrong as she fell off her chair and says it is wrong. Her other selves advises her many way to fix things. Halca then claims that her father may do the right thing as if the Legendz are gone, the children will be safe, but she can't allow Shiron and the others to be killed. When the teacher self asks what is her action next, Halca replies that she didn't have time to turn back to the past as there is something that only she can do, to the other selves' relief. Halca wonders if she is having a dream and asks who are the three. The three introduces themselves as Halca Hepburn, while Halca claims that she is also Halca Hepburn. The scene then shows photos of Halca's entire childhood appearing. Seeing these photos, she cries as she knew it is all important to her father. Halca's other selves tells the real Halca to do her best as they disappeared. Halca then concludes that she have no time to go back to the past as she switches her clothes. She recalls the time during her teenage time where her father said that finding a job that you stake your whole life on is a happy matter. She then begins searching information, for the children, Legendz, and also her parents as this is the thing that only she could done. Next, the scene changes to the Legendz Club fighting the enemy Legendz. It rewinds few fighting scenes in Episode 38. Shu is shown holding his mother's hands, asking what is the dinner for the next day. Yoko replies that she doesn't know. She attempts to turn off the stove for the soup, but fails as she fully crystallizes, to Shu's shock. Shiron turns to his normal form, immobilized. The fan in Ranshiin's hideout stopped moving, to Ranshiin's surprise. The photo in Shu and co's hideout also stopped shaking. The episode ends with Halca searching information with the help of the DWC computer. Major Events *Halca begins to doubt her decision; which side must she choose, until her three other selves begins to reason with her. Halca concludes that she will do anything for both Legendz and the children. Songs *Opening Theme: Legendz of The Wind by KYOKO *Ending Theme: Dounimo Tomaranai~Nonstop by Linda Yamamoto Trivia *Second episode not to focus to Shu and the others. It instead focuses to Halca. The first episode not to focus on the main characters is Everything You Wanted To Know About Dad You Never Asked (Episode 16) where the whole episode focuses to Bruno. *This episode contains Halca's most screen time due to date. Category:Episodes